Lovestruck
by piNkLaLa-o2
Summary: Maybe it’s not really a good idea to have that summer job in a coffee shop but wait until Sakura finds out who the owner turns out to be. A story about business tycoons, coffee, frappe, love and a whole lot more! SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina.CH1 REUPLOADED


Summary: Maybe it's not really a good idea to have that summer job in a coffee shop but wait until Sakura finds out who the owner turns out to be. A story about business tycoons, coffee, frappe, love and a whole lot more! SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina. CH1 REUPLOADED.

The Naruto series in our country was replayed and I had watched the episode where Orochimaru attacked Sakura and Sasuke in the Forest of Death during their Chuunin Exam, particularly the part when Naruto was swallowed by a giant snake and the two were left as Orochimaru swallowed the Earth Scroll, well, you get the picture. I was stunned on how Sasuke acted at that part. Sasuke is not really that cold, and stoic, and distant for me. I think he's just a bit guarded when it comes to emotions, other than that, he's just a normal kid who has a dream of killing his brother and restoring his clan. Anyways, back to the story.

Lovestruck 

**By: piNkLaLa-o2**

**Chapter 1: Sakura's Ideal Summer Job**

The schooldays are already starting to eat up as summer instantaneously approaches. The lofty temperature started to fill and the sudden craving for puddles and other refreshes were experienced. The newly buds that recently bloomed last spring dried up. Warm air caressed through the faces of the people instead of cool breeze brought by the previous two seasons. And a familiar scene can be gazed from a college campus.

Students from Tokyo University are all preparing for their summer classes and started organizing their new schedules and units for their next semester. And a cluster os these students were Haruno Sakura and her friends.

Sakura was on her hysterics nowadays, panicking for her clearance. She'd been late and most of the time, absent on her major subjects so she really had her intricacy on letting the teachers sign her consent. She thinks that this is the worst part of the school year yet the go-signal for the greatest part—summer. And now her friends: Naruto, TenTen, Lee and Hinata, were all hanging on her dormitory for a farewell party but it turned out not to be one.

"Hey, guys! Won't you cheer up? It's summer, hello! And we're here to have a farewell party because we'll have a break on those professors and ugly mentors that gave us a hard time last sem, right?" asked Sakura while reaching for the glass of lemonade. She's right, what more could a student ask for after a very tiring and hectic semester?

"We can't and we've already explained that to you. We are determined to find a job this summer," replied Lee as he started to scan the "Classified Ads" page.

"But, come on! I'm really getting bored and I want to let go all the bad times and hardships that university made me felt! And it's damn too hot!" complained Sakura as she took a gulp from her glass.

"Sakura, you better cut that off. We're serious on getting a job. Why don't you FIND a job to shut your mouth up?" teased Naruto.

Sakura's eyes popped out from her head as if Naruto had said something extraordinary. "What? Me getting a job? I don't have to work and I don't need the help of that job!" answered Sakura. She considered as one of the richest students in their university, considering that her father was leading in the business industry, and getting a job would be her last choice if ever.

"Sakura's right, Naruto, she's too rich to own the place we'll be working," laughed TenTen.

"It's not funny!"

"Anyway, Sakura, if you would be given a chance to work, what do you want for a job?" asked Lee after gulping his glass of juice.

"Hmm. I want to work in a high-class hotel with many parties and champagnes and famous people. And I don't want to do chores like delivering food and such. I want to feel like a princess!" dazed Sakura.

"Is that your ideal job or you're just explaining the details of your newly opened hotel here?" asked TenTen, crossing her arms in her chest.

"I am. And my mom won't even imagine of me getting a summer job! Why won't you work at our newly opened mall in Tomoeda? Then you won't have to scrutinize that newspaper! No sweat! And we'll be spending the whole summer together!" inquired Sakura then gave a huge smirk on her face.

"Haven't we told you that we want to get a job here in Tokyo? Why won't we bother to get to that distant place of yours? We need immediate jobs here in Tokyo, understand?" queried Naruto and felt a little bit upset.

"Whatever! Hmm. Where's Hinata anyways?" interrupted Tenten after she noticed that the shy girl was not there.

"She told me she went to her cousin to help in the opening of the Flower Shop across the street. I envy her because she already got the job." answered Lee and then started to flip the pages of the newspaper.

"Stop that! I'm getting irritated of that noise!" shouted Sakura.

Then they heard the doorbell rang.

"It's me, Hinata. Open up!" she dazed excitedly.

"Coming!" replied Sakura and opened the gate. "What took you so long?"

"I went to the newly opened flower shop of my cousin, Neji-san. Hey, Lee, I already asked for vacant slots but he said they're all full. He told me that he just squeezed me in," explained Hinata as she poked her fingers.

"Even for janitors?" asked Lee.

"Are you guys that determined that you will even work as a janitor? As if!" interrupted Sakura and started to laugh.

"Yeah. But I've heard that there's a new coffee shop that'll be opening next to Neji-san's Flower Shop. I can go with you if you want," volunteered Hinata.

"Count me in!" cheered Naruto. "Yay! We will get a job! We will get a job!"

"Not so loud, Naruto. Hinata, are you sure?" pepped Tenten.

"I am. We can go now if you want!" she smiled.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" asked Lee and started to stand up.

"Hey, what am I suppose to do? I don't want to go to that shop!" declared Sakura, looking too much annoyed at what her chums had decided.

"It means that we're leaving without you. After all, you won't stand there!" teased Naruto and made his way to the gate. "Come on, guys!"

"Well, Sakura, are you sure you don't want to go there?" asked TenTen. She seemed really worried for her best friend.

"I am! I better watch the new show of Hillary. Hope you get the job!" backed Sakura. "And don't forget to close the gate!" she reminded. Now her party is over, or maybe it was ruined! Thanks to that job her friends had found, now she will be spending the whole afternoon in her dormitory ALONE.

"Sigh! Here we go again," muttered TenTen before she closed the gate.

The group decided to go first to Hinata's cousin to ask more questions about the newly opened coffee shop beside them. When they arrived there, the first thing they noticed were the nice flowers displayed around the room. Each one then introduced themselves to Neji.

"I think the new coffee shop will be needing a lot more crews so you better hurry it up. Though I still haven't heard that they'll be hiring," reminded Neji.

"Okay!" replied Hinata and they moved to the next slot where it says "Delìfrancè".

"Neat! With a taste of the Western!" amazed Lee, his eyes dazzling with excitement and joy.

"We better knock in," suggested Hinata.

Tenten nodded and was about to knock when the door slid open.

"Costumers? That's too early!" exclaimed the voice that came from the inside. "Come in!"

The five then slowly opened the door and one-by-one entered the café.

"May I help you?" the man, who seemed to be very busy, asked.

"Er, we just want to know if you're looking for waiters and waitresses for your newly opened shop. We're students and we want to… you know, have a summer job," replied Lee with a low voice.

"Hah! Just what I need!" he jumped and smiled. "You all hired!"

The five were all petrified. "What?" asked Naruto, obviously in shock.

"I said you can all start tomorrow!" he repeated and wrote something on a logbook. "I can't believe I forgot to look for employees. I got so preoccupied in cleaning the shop," the man said, scratching his head repetitively.

"That's it?" amazed Lee. "Do you need our bio-data?" He immediately pulled a short brown envelop beside him and began showing his picture and his bio-data to the man.

"No need! I just want you names and if you don't mind, would you lend me hand here with this portrait? I'm not a little bit artistic you know compared to everybody.," he said and brought the portrait to the window.

"Oh, yes, sir?" asked Naruto smiling.

"Mr. Iruka at your service," he replied as he gave out a chuckle.

"Mr. Iruka, won't you mind if I will arrange theses tables and chairs?" asked Tenten when she noticed that they're still not in order.

"Oh yes. And I forgot to tell you, the number one requirement for this job is that you must know how to make coffees," he answered while telling Naruto the right position of the portrait.

"Er, I don't even know how to make one. You know, sir, our friend in good in making cups of coffees and frappes and cookies," Tenten said excitedly.

"Sakura!" they all bloated.

The man's face suddenly lit up. "Where is she?' he asked.

"She's at our dorm, down that road. If you want, we can bring her here tomorrow!" beamed Tenten and started moping the floor.

"Anyway, for your information, this café is owned by the Uchiha Family. Do you know something about them?" asked Mr. Iruka while pointing the name in the logbook. "Oh, by the way, your uniforms will be at your lockers. Can you be here at 6 a.m.? We still need to polish some things, if you won't mind!" he continued.

"Of course, sir! Our first day in our new job will be quite exciting," yelled Naruto but he was still picking up with the portrait that he never seemed to steady it back in place.

They all laughed at Naruto and at 7 o'clock, they all waved goodbye to their newly found friend and headed straight back to their dorm. They were all worried for Sakura or she might doze up or whatsoever. When they arrived, Tenten immediately went to Sakura's room.

"Sakura! Sakura!" blasted Tenten with excitement.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Sakura while listening to her Discman.

"Guess what! We have our new job at the new-fangled café nearby! It's very beautiful!" explained Tenten.

"And it's so neat! All of the chairs and mugs, they're all endearing!" continued Lee.

"And that portrait!" laughed Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura and unplugged the earphones on her ears. "You're saying?"

"I said we already have a new job! And you know what? It's seemed very exciting and engaging! And the manager asked if you could drop by there tomorrow. We told him that you're very good in making coffee! And the famous Uchiha Family owns it! That sounds cool, right?" smiled Tenten.

"What? Uchiha Family? Haven't you forgotten that the Uchiha Family were our greatest competitors ever since? And what would my mom say about that? She might ask me to spend the summer with her and I really hate that! And I will never ever set foot on that café! Mark my word!" shouted Sakura.

"But, Sakura, it would be great! We can hang out together and at the same time, we're earning money!" exclaimed Lee.

"I won't! No one can ever convince me! Or if you want, I can buy the whole establishment!" laughed Sakura and started to put the earphones back from her ears but Tenten stopped her.

"You can visit us there if you want! Or you can come tomorrow with us as our very first costumer, then Mr. Iruka won't be quite disappointed," pleaded Tenten. "Please!"

"We'll see!" replied Sakura.

"Promise me!" assured TenTen as she stopped Sakura again from plunking back the headphones.

"Tenten, you need to understand me. What'll my family just say after this? And perhaps, if the owner will be able to know who I am he'll probably kick me out!" explained Sakura with her resilient voice.

"No, he won't kick you out. No one will notice and probably… Er..." burbled Tenten but she seemed not to give enough reasons for her best friend to come.

"You see. Maybe I'll just drop by tomorrow. I still need to go to the University for my professor. I think he would fail me up if I won't show up! And Tenten, don't think that I don't really want that café, it's neat yet I have so many things to do. You know what? You better go to sleep or you'll all going to be late for tomorrow," smiled Sakura and left her room.

"I just want her to be there," whispered Tenten.

"Well, Sakura's right. We better head to sleep or the worst will yet to come," smiled Lee as he dragged Naruto out of the room.

The next day, Sakura woke up nearly at about 9:30 AM, only to find out that her friends had already left. She felt a bit guilty for what she had told Tenten last night. But her fears were thrown away when she found out a note stuck on her door.

_Sakura-chan,_

_Ohayou! Well, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be with you for breakfast, we have to be at the coffee shop at 6 AM sharp. I know it's really unfair for your part that the whole group will be working there, but we have to earn money for extra expenses. I hope you're not getting offended. And we had accidentally told the manager (he's a nice guy) that you're good at making coffee and tea, which is true! That's why I want you to be there. He'll get disappointed if you won't so better show up:) I'll be waiting…_

_P.S. Good luck for your professor in History, I hope he won't bug you!_

_Tenten_

Sakura smiled at the thought that Tenten even bothered to write a letter before she left, but what saddens her is that coffee shop her friends will be working at. She doesn't have anything against cafés, actually, she liked them, but the fact that _that_ shop was owned by the Uchiha, her family's greatest rival ever since, she can't risk anything to be there. The manager would probably kick her out when he learns who she really is, even though how nice he was.

Her trail of thoughts disappeared when her cell phone had vibrated maniacally under her pillow. She found out that it was actually her Mom who just sent her a message telling that her parents would be leaving to Europe to visit her older brother. Her mouth dropped open upon reading it. _My parents are leaving?_ Whoa, that would mean being stuck in her dormitory for the whole vacation. And in Europe? Since when did they decided to go there?

"No, this can't be!" she screamed frantically. She immediately dialed her Mom's number and after a few rings, her Mom finally answered it.

'Hey, sweetie, we're now in the airport. Don't worry, we already deposited your money in your account, enough for the whole summer. If you called me to ask when we'll be back, well, uh, at this point of time we still had no idea. Anyway, we will be boarding, I'll call you when we reach there. Don't forget to call us either, bye!'

"Hey Mom! Mom! Shit, she hanged up!" She threw her sheets away from her as she stared at her cell phone nervously. She tried calling her again but 'The number you had dialed either is unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call later,' the operator had said monotonously over and over again.

"Oh God. They can't leave me here!" Still, Sakura didn't loose hope.

Plan Number 2: to call her brother.

Sakura think twice whether she'll call her brother or not. You see, they were not really that close and they always have the probability to fight. But he's her last choice, or else she'll have to stay in her dorm for two months. That would be hell.

The phone rang once. Twice. Trice.

"Shit! Answer the phone, you repulsive opinionated freaking warthog!"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"No hope! He's probably sleeping at this time."

She tried to calm down a bit as she thought of other things she had to do. Her parents would call anytime at noon, she could ask them if she could just take the next flight to Europe, voila! With that, she won't even have to worry being caught in here.

Sakura took a shower before she decided to go to her university, she forgot that her professor in history still wants to talk to her because of her habitual tardiness. She did admit to herself that history is probably the worst class she ever had, but she has no choice either. Even though it meant waking up at 7:30 for her class starts at eight.

At about 2:30 PM, Sakura felt that she's really, really tired from all the things that freaking professor made her do. At first, he said that she must first clear all her accounts in the library, overdue books and such. Then they went downstairs and he showed to her _her_ grade. He also told her that she had missed three quizzes and her score to the remaining are too low. After all the walking, and running, and begging, the professor finally signed her clearance.

She sat from a nearby bench near the parking lot to check whether she had missed anything. "Yes! I'm finished!" All she has to do now is to pass it in the information office, and she could plainly enjoy her vacation. She crossed her legs happily as she reached for her cell phone. She started dialing Tenten's number when, after she had lifted her head, she saw…

Down by the corridor, a guy with a dark hair and pale face, the nicest thing she ever saw in this whole campus.

Her mouth gapped open, she didn't even heard Tenten's voice from the other line. It's as if everything just stopped and Sakura just can't help but to stare and stare and stare…

"Oh, God… He's cute," she giggled from within. She waited for a moment before the guy was just a few meters from her. She can still hear Tenten' confused voice. "I-I'll call you later," she hanged up.

"Hi!" she greeted, as the guy crossed her path.

But he just stared her vacantly.

"I bet you're new here. Am I right?"

The guy shifted uneasily from left to right before he nodded.

"And from the looks of it, you're lost."

He nodded again.

"By the way, I'm Sakura," she smiled as she reached her hand towards him. The guy extended his hand and let out a smirk.

"It's Sasuke. Can you tell me where's this building?" he asked as he pointed something on what turned out to be a little map of their campus. Sakura forwarded as she checked the piece of paper.

Sakura giggled. "I can take you there if you want."


End file.
